leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Varus/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "You didn’t destroy us all. And that mistake will be your undoing." - One of the ancient darkin, Varus was a deadly killer who loved to torment his foes, driving them almost to insanity before delivering the killing arrow. He was imprisoned at the end of the Great Darkin War, but escaped centuries later in the remade flesh of two Ionian hunters—they had unwittingly released him, cursed to bear the bow containing his bound essence. Varus now seeks out those who trapped him, in order to enact his brutal vengeance, but the mortal souls within still resist him every step of the way. Arrow of Retribution The mortal mages of Runeterra wielded wild magic, heedless of the consequences beyond their own world. Their reckless use of magic attracted the hunger of the darkin, who sent their fiercest warriors to conquer this new world. Varus traveled to Runeterra with the second wave of invaders, and with his crystalline bow, he assassinated enemy commanders and champions, helping the darkin defeat the mortal armies with ever greater ease. Soon after Aatrox’s fall, Varus was cornered by vastayan moon-stalkers and human mages in service of a golden-armored warrior queen. They bound him within his crystalline bow, leaving him to howl with impotent rage. By now, the corrupting influence of the darkin was known, and the warrior queen alone wielded the deadly bow in the final battle of the war, loosing the last bolt that broke the bridge to the darkin world forever. At the end of the Darkin War, the queen carried Varus’s bow to a land that would become known as Ionia. Her last act was to imprison the bow deep within a lightless cell sunk deep beneath a mountain temple overlooking the village of Pallas. There it remained, imprisoned by the natural magic of Ionia and the ritual ministrations of its guardians. The bow remained hidden deep underground for centuries, unknown, untouched, and all but forgotten until Noxian invaders attacked Ionia. Two beast hunters - Valmar and his heartlight, Kai - fought the first wave of these invaders at the Temple of Pallas. Though their courage was great and drove off the attackers, Kai was mortally wounded. A grief-stricken Val carried him inside, praying the temple’s magic would restore him. But the temple held only damnation, and both hunters were consumed by the unleashed power of the darkin. The very matter of their bodies was unraveled and bound together in a warp and weft of new flesh to craft a perfect body, fit to bear the soul of Varus. What emerged from the temple was a gestalt creature, pale and inhumanly beautiful, part human, part darkin, Varus was reborn as an entity with a war for supremacy being waged in its soul. The human and darkin elements of this newborn body are in constant flux, with each element sometimes managing to wrest control of the body for a short time before being reined in by the other. Varus fights to overcome Val and Kai’s resistance once and for all so that he may wreak vengeance on mortals for the destruction of his race. But Kai and Val fight on against his malevolent influence, hoping against hope that their love can overcome the darkin’s baser urges. How long Val and Kai can keep Varus fully at bay is anyone’s guess, but should this sadistic and egotistical darkin killer come to fully dominate his new body, it is certain he will seek to reunite with the survivors of his race in hopes of reducing Runeterra to an ashen wasteland. |-|2nd= "The life of an arrow is fleeting, built of nothing but direction and intent." - For his incomparable skill with the bow and his unquestioned sense of honor, Varus was chosen to be the warden of a sacred Ionian temple. The temple was built to contain an ancient pit of corruption so vile that Ionian Elders feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Varus prided himself on his position, as only the most exceptional Ionian warriors were selected for the role. He lived with his family in a nearby village and led a quiet life of disciplined routine until the day the forces of Noxus invaded Ionia. Their shock troops left nothing but death and desolation in their wake, and the temple lay in their path. Varus was forced to make a decision. He was bound by honor to stay and defend the temple, but without him the village's few inhabitants could offer little resistance against the oncoming war machine. Gravely, he chose to fulfill his duty as a warden. The corruption could not be allowed to escape. His arrows sundered the troops who tried to wrest the temple from him that day. However, when he returned to the village, he found that it had been reduced to a smoldering graveyard. Remorse at the sight of his slain family gave way to overwhelming regret, and then to seething hatred. He swore to slaughter every Noxian invader, but first he needed to become stronger. He turned to that which he had sacrificed everything to protect. The pit of corruption would consume him wholly, as a flame devours a wick, but its abominable power would burn within him until he was lost. This was a path from which there could be no return. With grim resolve, he condemned himself to the black flames, feeling malevolent energy bond to his skin...and with it, the promise of ruin. He left, seeking the blood of all Noxians involved with the invasion, a grisly task that eventually led him to the invasion's most infamous perpetrators. |-|1st= "The life of an arrow is fleeting, built of nothing but direction and intent." - For his incomparable skill with the bow and his unquestioned sense of honor, Varus was chosen to be the warden of a sacred Ionian temple. The temple was built to contain an ancient pit of corruption so vile that Ionian Elders feared it could envelop the island in darkness. Varus prided himself on his position, as only the most exceptional Ionian warriors were selected for the role. He lived with his family in a nearby village and led a quiet life of disciplined routine until the day the forces of Noxus invaded Ionia. Their shock troops left nothing but death and desolation in their wake, and the temple lay in their path. Varus was forced to make a decision. He was bound by honor to stay and defend the temple, but without him the village's few inhabitants could offer little resistance against the oncoming war machine. Gravely, he chose to fulfill his duty as a warden. The corruption could not be allowed to escape. His arrows sundered the troops who tried to wrest the temple from him that day. However, when he returned to his village, he found that it had been reduced to a smoldering graveyard. Remorse at the sight of his slain family gave way to overwhelming regret and then to seething hatred. He swore to slaughter every Noxian invader, but first he needed to become stronger. He turned to that which he had sacrificed everything to protect. The pit of corruption would consume him wholly, as a flame devours a wick, but its abominable power would burn within him until he was lost. This was a path from which there could be no return. With grim resolve, he condemned himself to the black flames, feeling malevolent energy bond to his skin... and with it, the promise of ruin. He left, seeking the blood of all Noxians involved with the invasion, a grisly task that eventually led him to the invasion's most infamous perpetrators in the League of Legends. Previous Splash Art North America= Varus OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Varus |-|China= Varus BlightCrystalSkin Ch.jpg|Blight Crystal Varus Patch History ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Blight stack detonation cooldown reduction reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ;V9.20 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 61 from 59. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from . ** Base mana reduced to 360 from . ** Base health increased to 500 from 499. ;V9.4 * ** Fixed a bug where the detonation damage was lower than intended. ;V9.1 * ** Slow zone VFX no longer fail to appear if cast from fog of war. ;V8.24b * ** Active minimum damage increased to of the target's missing health}} from |health}}. ** Active maximum damage increased to of the target's missing health}} from |health}}. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.24 * ** Fixed a bug that allowed his allies to detonate it. ;V8.21 * ** Blight now deals of the target's maximum health|health)}} damage per stack, from % of the target's maximum health|health)}}. ;V8.17 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 499 from 549. ** Health growth increased to 89 from 86. ;V8.13 - July 3rd Hotfix * ** Minimum AD ratio increased to from . ** Maximum AD ratio increased to from . * ** Bonus on-hit magic damage increased to from . ** Health ratio per stack increased to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 549 from . ** Health growth increased to 86 from 82. ** Base armor reduced to 27 from 32. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to 59 from 63. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ;V8.9 * ** Fixed a bug where the basic attack played the base skin's sound effects instead of those for whatever skin was in use. ** Unique SFX have been restored for Varus and all skins. ;V8.8 * ** Bonus attack speed ratio on champion takedown reduced to from . ** Bonus attack speed ratio on minion or monster kill reduced to from . * ** Passive base damage reduced to from . ** Varus' next deals of the target's missing health}} bonus magic damage, increased by , for a maximum of of the target's missing health}}. The damage is capped at 360 against monsters. ** 40 seconds. ** The damage is dealt after the damage of . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.1 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 63 from . ** Base armor increased to 32 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Shields now follow his model during his recall animation. ;V7.19 * ** Blue tendrils no longer flicker during several graphics settings. ;V7.13 * ** Fixed a bug where hitting it, at its maximum range, wouldn't make it spread through enemies. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.6 * ** Cooldown reduction if hitting enemy champion increased to 4 seconds from (1 cooldown reduction)}}. ;V7.5 Hotfix * ** Cooldown refund against targets now properly applies at Piercing Arrow's max distance. ;V7.5 * ** Maximum AD ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by (1 cooldown reduction)}} seconds if the arrow detonates stacks from at least one enemy champion. * ** Tooltip now indicates maximum damage per stack against monsters. ;V7.4 * ** *** Now correctly gets audio when hitting an enemy in Fog of War with Piercing Arrow. ;V6.24 * ** Duration on champion kills reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** Bonus attack speed from champion kills now scales with . ** Duration on non-champion kills increased to 5 seconds from 3. ** Bonus attack speed from non-champion kills now scales with . ;V6.13 * ** Restored custom particles for Blight Crystal Varus's Hail of Arrows when the arrows land. ;V6.10 * ** No longer occasionally deals damage against spell shielded targets. ;V6.1 * ** Updated to use new - 40% self-healing reduction instead of 50% incoming-healing reduction. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from 3. ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 33 from 36. * ** Now displays max. spread range to Varus and his enemies if there is at least one tendril. ** targets now gain 3 stacks of over the duration. ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V5.5 * ** Now begins its cooldown at charge start, rather than when the arrow fires. ;V5.3 * ** Missle width increased to 120 from 100. ;V4.21 * Mana regeneration per 5 seconds growth stat increased to from ;V4.16 * ** Line indicator removed (Now uses range circle again as per previous functionality). ;V4.13 * ** Now shows a line indicator in addition to circle indicator while charging. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ;V4.5 * Base armor increased to from . ;V3.13 * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ;V3.8 * ** Fixed a bug where casting Piercing Arrow while targeting an enemy would cause Varus to stop moving. * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. ;V3.7 * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Minimum damage increased to from . ** Maximum damage increased to from . ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Improved hit detection at the end of the missile. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Fixed: no longer sometimes fires from a point above his bow. ** Fixed: now more reliably hits targets at the end of its range. * ** Ability power ratio on Blight stack detonation increased to per stack from . * ** Missile width increased to 100 from 60. ** Increased missile visibility. ** Spread range from primary target to nearby targets increased to 550 from 450. ** Tendril break range increased to 600 from 550. ;V1.0.0.139 * Added May 8th ** (Innate) *** On kill or assist, Varus temporarily gains attack speed. This bonus is larger if the enemy is a champion. ** (Q) *** Varus readies and then fires a powerful shot that gains extra range and damage the longer he spends preparing to fire. ** (W) *** Varus' basic attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply Blight. Varus' other abilities detonate Blight, dealing magic damage based on the target's maximum health. ** (E) *** Varus fires a hail of arrows that deal physical damage and desecrate the ground. Desecrated ground slows enemies' movement speed and reduces their healing and regeneration. ** (Ultimate) *** Varus flings out a tendril of corruption that immobilizes the first enemy champion hit and then spreads towards nearby uninfected champions, immobilizing them too on contact. }} Category:Varus Category:Champion history